


Need

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “You’ve never been with an Alpha before?”Nate’s voice catches in his throat, as he echoes her words. “I’ve never been with an Alpha before.”[an a/b/o au rewrite of the turncoat smut scene]





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notsafeforowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/gifts).



> for iz, who asked for this for her birthday
> 
> Unbeta’d cause this is pure sin

“This would never have happened in the JSA,” Amaya mutters to herself.

Not for the first time.

And not certainly for the last time. 

The truth was that she had known this was coming. It had been obvious for hours, obvious to anyone that was even just breathing in the night air. The scent of him so overwhelming that Amaya was almost shocked that their position had not been completely revealed hours ago.

But she had pushed on.

Hoping that the AI running this ship had the foresight to put their pack’s omegas on emergency suppressants given the circumstances. Or that somehow the fact that they were on a  _ time ship _ could have meant this ship’s crew actually planning for when one of their Omega’s was going to into heat.

Clearly she had not been so lucky.

The problem was, the Legends weren’t so much of a Pack, as a collection of people with the right alignments to nearly be a pack.

A real pack would have been better prepared for this situation. Would have been able to sense when one of their members was getting close to a heat or a rut, but instead, here the Legends were galavanting around the past intending to fix things. Certainly, she understood the reason for the distraction. What with their former lead Alpha currently brainwashed and working for their enemy, the new lead Alpha dealing while a whole mess of her own problems, and their other Alpha currently being held captive along with George Washington.

And well… 

As it is…

Nate whines underneath her, pressing up and forward, wanting her. 

She’s not a member of his pack. Has no wish to become a member of this pack. But her Alpha instincts are hard to ignore especially when there's a desperate needy Omega underneath her. 

She can feel the heat coming off of his skin, even though he shivers as though he’s never known heat in his life. His body shivers slightly, not with the cold, though it certainly is cold. But with a need that was clearly consuming him. His body knowing what it  _ needed  _ to do, more than anything else, but without anyone from his pack to fulfill that need. 

Amaya breathes through her mouth, in an attempt not to inhale the sweet honey scent that was distinctly Nate. 

She’s made a small camp for them. Not close enough to a nest, not really, but enough for now. Furs buddled around Nate. She watches lingering at the edge of the tent, as his eyes flicker shut, fever damp skin making his clothes stick to his body, arching his back slightly as he searches for something she cannot find.

Amaya tries to remind herself that she really isn’t part of his pack. That she should wait outside, guard him from other Alphas that might catch his scent on the wind, and let him ride it out himself. But there’s something else… An undercurrent, a pull, that has been there every since she stepped on board the Waverider, pulling her towards Nate.

“Nathaniel,” she says, letting just the right touch of  _ Alpha pull  _ slip into her voice, forcing him to pay attention to her, “I can help you through your heat, but only if you want me to.” 

“I - I want you too,” his voice catches slightly, on a shiver. 

A part of her already knew that this was going to be the answer.

That he would want anyone that could help him in a moment like this. 

That they’ve been dancing around enough other so long that it feels almost as if this would have been inevitable before. That she had only held herself back because she wasn’t truly a member of his pack. 

(She had been a member of his  _ Grandfather’s  _ pack, a traitorous voice in her head reminds her, and in a way didn’t that make them pack too?)

She leans down, giving into the urge, kissing Nate. She means for it to be gentle, to test the waters, but Nate arches up into the kiss, so desperate for contact. He pulls her in, far too eager, and Amaya lets him. Kissing back with the same passion, with the need to consume the man underneath her.

It would be so easy to give up control.

To give into her alpha impulses. 

To take what is so freely offered without any concern for who is offering it.

But she likes Nate too much for that.

And respect Captain Lance too much to disrupt her pack in such a way.

Instead, Amaya pulls back, taking a moment to admire the way Nate’s lips are parted, pretty and pink, his eyes still closed, as if he’s trying to savor the moment. 

“How does your pack normally do this,” Amaya asks, as she begins undoing Nate’s layers. “When Rory or Captain Lance help you through your heats, how do you prefer-”

Nate lets out a small noise, almost a laugh. 

And Amaya’s hands still on the laces of his period appropriate breeches. “What’s so funny, Nathaniel?” 

This time when she looks down at him there is color on his cheeks that she swears is more from embarrassment than arousal. Nate’s gaze flickers away from her, an Omega’s difference, unwilling to look at her when he finally says, “No one has ever helped me through a heat before.” 

Amaya freezes.

She had known the Legends had their faults.

But she didn’t think that they were completely incompetent. 

Her displeasure must show on her face, because Nate whines a little, pressing up towards her once more. 

She steadies him down instead, a hand on his shoulder, using more of her alpha pull to make him explain himself, “Elaborate, Nathaniel.”

“It’s not - not like that - I only just joined the Legends and before that… It’s not like sharing my heat with an Alpha when I was still a hemophiliac was a good idea. I usually was on a heavy dose of suppressants or I went through them alone, safely with a doctor on standby, I’ve never…” He trails off. The flush is still there on his cheeks.

She doesn’t need to hear the rest of his sentence to know the answer.

She should have known with his scent so strong and sweet.

It would be his first heat with an Alpha to take him. 

She knows then, even before she manages to tug his shirt over his shoulders, that despite her assumptions, despite the way Nate fit so seamlessly with the Legends pack, that there would be no claim mark on him. 

“You’ve never been with an Alpha before,” Amaya finishes for him, unable to hide the possessive note from her own voice. 

Nate’s own voice is breathless and needy as he echoes her, “I’ve never been with an Alpha before.”

Any thought of hesitation goes out the window. All of her reasons for resisting courting him before vanish at the sight of Nate, willing and wanting  _ her _ and  _ her alone _ . In the morning there will be time to think of all the reasons why this is a bad idea.

But for the moment.

Amaya can’t find a reason now to.

She kisses Nate again, kisses him as if it is the last thing she will ever do, as if it is the only thing she was ever meant to do. Straddling him as she does so, and pushing him down onto the furs beneath them.

Nate goes down so easily, opens his mouth, pliant and wanting. It’s more than just his heat, it’s a want for her that has been there all along. It’s the very reason his scent seems to be made just to appeal to Amaya.

She lifts her hips slightly, pulls back from the kiss, resisting the urge to resume it when Nate whines at the loss of her lips against his. And instead shifts backwards and pull down his breeches fully.

He’s hard when she gets him free, to the point where it almost looks painful, not that she had expected anything less. But Amaya cannot the possessive growl that escapes her thought at the sight of him.

A constant chatter in her mind screaming out:  _ Mine Mine Mine _ -

“Yours,” Nate says, and only then does Amaya realize she must have been speaking outline. “Yours,  _ please,  _ yours.”

Amaya shifts, bunching up the layers of her skirt, still straddling his lap. But she hesitates, right before slipping down, before using what is so readily offered.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Nathaniel,” Amaya asks. Just the touch of Alpha pull in her voice.

But it’s enough.

Nate whined again, his eyes slipping shut, his hands shaking slightly where they settling against her hips. “Yes, Alpha.”

It’s a wonder what effect those  _ two little words _ have on her.

The power this boy has over her without even knowing it.

She moves then. Needing this as much as Nate does. Finally sinking down onto him. 

She’s always liked this position best. The feeling of being in control. Female Alpha’s are a rarity as it is, most presenting as Beta’s, but Amaya has always been comfortable in her sub gender, and comfortable taking what she needs.

And right now, what she needs is Nate.

He’s gone in it, lost in the feel of her, lost in that all consuming need of his heat. Next time, his next heat, they’ll prepare better. Lock themselves in the Waverider’s nest, with a whole assortment of toys.

But for now, she rides him.

Controlling the pace and tempo, listening as Nate begs for more, as he brings his hips up to meet hers as she comes down. She kisses him to cut his whining off.

Then rolls her hips, just to feel the way he whines a moan against her lips.

Needing, needing, needing.

And she gives, gives, gives.

Bringing them both closer and closer to their pleasure.

There is heat where his skin touches hers, his grip on her hips still shaky and in nothing close to control. They’ve stopped kissing, instead just breathing in each other’s air, struggling with the need to remember how to breathe.

She can feel herself getting tighter around him, closer and closer, tightening like a vice. His heat pheromones having brought Amaya the closest to a rut that she’s been in a while. 

Eventually she can’t raise herself up anymore, her body holding him close, and when she all but commands “Touch me” Nate moves quickly, moving his hand from her hip so that his fingers can rub against her clit instead.

It does not take longer than that. A few more weak thirsts from him, the small circles he’s rubbing against her clit, and her body tightens like a vice as her orgasm consumes her.

Distantly through the fog of it, she can hear Nate gasping out, as he too finally finds his. A shout of her name on his lips and he falls over the edge.

A part of her wants to bite down on his shoulder, to claim him now, but she resists, lets the fog of her afterglow take over instead.

And vows to make  _ that  _ a conversation for another day.

She shifts moving so that she is laying down upon him, head tucked in that space instead, breathing in the still sweet scent of him, lighter now, comforting almost. It will be a bit before they can be separated, before they can continue their mission.

But for now, she is comfortable here, listening to the sound of Nate’s rapidly beating heart, and his soft whisper of “Thank you.”

  
  



End file.
